A fetal heart monitoring equipment often monitors several pregnant women at the same time, so the equipment must be equipped with a plurality of probes. Accordingly, it is important to place the probes at positions easily accessible for medical staff. At present, probes are disposed on a top or sides of a medical equipment. According to the traditional way of disposing probes, the probes can not be moved, and when there are many probes they would overlay each other, therefore, the medical staff still cannot easily to take the probes. It is not easy to change the number of the probes, if more probes are used, it would be difficult for a user to take and place the probes.